


distractions are better than any medicine

by lsdlukes (zaynjawaads)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I seriously need a beta, M/M, just read it ayy, smutty smutty smut smut, this is undeniably and irrevocably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/lsdlukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is a writer and he always finds that the most creative time of day is three in the morning (just in the moments between fucked-out and sleepy-time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions are better than any medicine

Ash stretches out his back, feeling the popping of his joints, before sitting himself back down in the swivel-chair he had only just previously vacated. Michael is snoozing on the bed, on top of the covers, wearing nothing but his favorite battlefield boxers. The fan is spinning on setting five and the wet towel draped around Ashton’s shoulders does nothing to quell the midnight heat. Ash takes a sip of the iced coffee sitting on his messy desk before replacing it in the same circle of condensation it had occupied before. He shuffles his papers, looks down at his work, and begins writing.

It is not ten minutes later that Ashton is sighing in confusion, and Michael is yawning, stretching his arms wide and smacking his lips sleepily. Ashton groans in frustration, and Michael silently pats the bed beside him.

Of course Ashton is joining the other boy within a matter of seconds, stripped down to his boxers, and resting his hands behind his head.

Michael rolls onto his side, propping his head in his hand and resting on his elbow, his silent question hanging in the air between them.

Ashton sighs. “I don’t know where I’m going with this story anymore, Mikey. They’re in Istanbul now and they've found Jem again, but there’s no way I can make this interesting.” He runs a hand down his face in frustration. “Of course, I might actually be able to fucking write accurately if I had the money to travel, but…” Ashton trails off, his frustration dissolving into a bleak hopelessness that emanates from his entire body. Michael wraps an arm tightly around his lover’s waist and looks up into his eyes. “Surely there’s something I can do for you?” Michael asks, and Ashton just sighs and runs his hands through his hair in response.

“I bet you I can think of something,” Michael breathes out slowly, biting his lip and fiddling with the edge of the waistband of the budding writer’s shorts.

Ashton turns his head and cocks an eyebrow as if to ask, _really now?_

Michael nods slowly, a cheeky grin adorning his face once his lower lip is released from the hold of his teeth. He rolls so that he is on top of Ashton, and begins peppering kisses along the other boy’s jawline. Ashton sighs, letting go of a little bit of tension, and opens up his neck for more kisses.

Michael moves his mouth down Ashton’s neck, making sure to pay particular attention to the sweet spot behind the older boy’s ear, before beginning to suck on the collarbone. He nips at it playfully, and swipes his tongue over it when a little whine escapes Ashton’s throat. He continues moving his mouth down, kissing and sucking and biting and leaving hickeys all the way down Ashton’s side until finally, at long last, he reaches the top of the other boy’s waistband. He tugs at it with his teeth, and hips are lifted obligingly, allowing the boxers to be pulled right over Ashton’s feet.

Michael turns his attention back to Ashton, leaving trails of kisses on the inside of both of the other boy’s thighs. Ashton seems relaxed, but Michael knows better as the hardening of Ashton’s cock gives away his need to be touched. This is exactly what Michael has in mind - he knows Ashton needs a distraction, and he plans to draw it out as long as he can. A soft sigh escapes Michael’s lips before he gently kisses and sucks on one of Ashton’s balls, his fingers softly caressing and fondling the other. Ashton’s hips buck up a little, savoring Michaels loving touch, and Michael moves a hand to firmly pin down Ashton’s hip.

Finally, as Ashton soon lets Michael know, Michael’s lips are on Ashton’s dick. He swirls his tongue around the tip before exploiting his own lack of gag reflex and taking in all of Ashton the first time. He hollows out his cheeks, sucking hard, and moves his mouth back up Ashton’s now pulsing member. He moves his hand up and down what isn’t in his mouth, before going down again just a little faster this time. His pace is still achingly slow, and Ashton is already making small keening noises in response to his boyfriend’s leisurely movements.

Michael opens his mouth wider and takes all of Ashton in, humming around the base and making Ashton’s hips jerk. He then moves his mouth back upward with a laidback swipe of the tongue to the base of his lover’s cock and a sweet, slurping sound. He once again swirls his tongue around the tip, before peppering kisses there and licking the slit teasingly.

“Fuck,” Ashton groans, “Get your dick lips around my cock again or so help me god.”

Michael smirks, reveling in the control he has over his boyfriend. He licks his lips and takes Ashton into his mouth again, capturing and holding Ashton’s eyes all the while. He lets his hand creep away from Ashton’s hips and moves them to gently fondle the other boy’s balls, savoring the sound of the deep groan he gets in reaction. He looks down again to pay better attention to what he is doing, and hollows out his cheeks as he sucks as hard as he can up the length of Ashton’s dick.

Michael keeps working away, sucking and fondling and kissing and caressing, and eventually he has Ashton on the brink.

He flips the two of them over and spreads Ashton’s legs wide. He reaches over to the bedside table where the lube is kept, and rubs the cold gel over his fingers. He slips one finger in Ashton’s hole, curling his finger and massaging gently, working it open. When Ashton is ready, Michael inserts two. When he is ready, Michael inserts three. He keeps massaging and scissoring and working Ash up, until he is ready and needy and keening with _want want want._

Michael ferociously rips open a condom packet with his teeth and slides the latex down over his cock. He takes more lube in his fingers and lathers it on his dick, before pushing his tip against Ashton’s hole and lining himself up. Gently he pushes his cock in, moving so slowly it takes him about half a minute to bottom out. Ashton groans out a small _“fucking move”_ and begins moving his hips, but Michael’s hands hold him firmly in place and Ashton can move no more.

Michael takes Ashton’s groans as advice though, and begins to move his hips, setting up a steady rhythm. The groans of need change to moans of pleasure, and Michael is satisfied that he’s keeping Ashton distracted. Ashton lets out a long, _loud_ moan as Michael hits his prostate, and the younger boy makes sure to keep hitting that spot, loving the throaty and guttural noises he is able to tear from Ashton’s throat.

It’s not long until Ashton is ready to come, and Michael loves the sight of the older boy panting and sweaty underneath him. He leans down to kiss the side of the other boy’s neck, nipping and sucking and thrusting _deep_ , speeding up the steady rhythm he had built into a more spasmodic pattern. Michael leans down to whisper in Ashton’s ear, all _I want you to come for me_ ’s and _come on baby_ ’s.

It’s that which tips Ashton over the edge and his breathing hitches as he is overcome by the brilliant white high. His eyes close blissfully and a final, drawn-out moan escapes his lips.

It’s only moments later that Michael finds himself spilling his load into the condom, and he thrusts a few final times in an effort to ride out the high. Once he is done he pulls out of Ashton and removes the condom, tying the end and dropping it off the side of the bed. He flops on his back beside Ashton and wipes the sweat off his forehead. He takes the towel that was previously around Ashton’s shoulders and wipes Ashton down, before cuddling into the older boy’s side.

It is in this moment, right between _fucked-out_ and _sleepy-time_ , that an idea finally sets in Ashton’s head. He groans, not wanting to move, but rolls over to the bedside table and grabs the small notebook he keeps there exactly for moments such as these. (He laughs when he thinks about how stupid Michael thinks it is to leave notebooks scattered around the house in various places.) He jots down a few ideas quickly before rolling over and allowing Michael to cuddle into him again, sighing blissfully before promptly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First proper smut written and posted on here, so let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would love it if you let me know where to improve.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed x
> 
> Also if you spotted the few little hints and references I left in there about a possible sequel (which could also possibly be another fucking songfic) then props to you.


End file.
